Self-retracting lifelines are well known in the art of fall protection safety equipment for use by workers performing tasks during which there is a risk a fall may occur. Self-retracting lifelines generally include a housing containing a drum around which a lifeline such as a cable, a rope, or webbing is wound. The drum is spring biased to pay out the lifeline as tension pulling the lifeline is applied and to retract any of the lifeline that has been unwound from the drum as the tension on the lifeline is reduced or released. The housing also includes a brake assembly for stopping rotation of the drum when the cable suddenly unwinds from the drum at a rate greater than a predetermined maximum rotational velocity.
A self-retracting lifeline is typically connected to a support structure within the vicinity the worker is performing the task and to a safety harness worn by the worker. Depending upon the type of task being performed, either the housing or the end of the lifeline is connected to the support structure and the other is connected to the safety harness worn by the worker. The lifeline is easily drawn out of the self-retracting lifeline housing as the worker moves away from the device, and the lifeline is automatically drawn back into the housing as the worker moves toward the device. Should a fall occur, a brake member within the device, such as but not limited to a ratchet member or a stop member, is automatically engaged by a centrifugal brake assembly, which stops the worker's fall by stopping the rotation of the drum when the lifeline unwinds from the drum at a rotational velocity greater than a predetermined maximum rotational velocity. As the rotation of the drum is stopped, additional lifeline is prevented from being paid out of the housing to stop the fall of the worker.
It is desired to have a relatively small, lightweight self-retracting lifeline that can be used by itself or with a second self-retracting lifeline.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved self-retracting lifeline.